relationships and high school
by buu445
Summary: 4 random teens end up getting a Friday detention. they get close and maybe closer. read to find out. main characters are Wally,Dick,Megan, and Connor. a birdflash and supermartin fic


Hello and this is my first story and I hope u like it and please give me some advise.

Ages:

Dick-13

Wally-16

Megan-15(i don't know how old she is )

Conner/superboy-17(this took place around the first season but no yj)

Others- to many to name

relationships and high school

HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHAPTRER 1:A SOME WHAT NORMAL DAY

~~~~~~~~~~Dick Grayson~~~~~~~~~~

As Dick was walking to school in Gotham he could here the roar of an engine come up behind him. As they approached Dick he could hear yelling coming form the car and it has been raining for the past hour but luckily it stopped and next thing dick knew. He was covered in mud.

''GOD DAMIT''He yelled as the car flew by and into the parking lot of Gotham academy. Dick walked into the front doors of the academy.

Dick was gay and everyone knew. just as Dick walked into home room there were the guys that were in the car that got dick covered in mud. so dick just walked Past them and sat at his desk. As he sat there he stared at one of the boys from the car. His name was wally west. oh how Dick love that name, how he loved wally usually he would fantasize about him and wally being a couple. But at last he knew that would never come true. He waited for the teacher to come but while that some one walked up to Dicks desk and slammed his hands on the desk and said ''Hey fag why u staring at Wally?''

before anyone could do anything Dick punched in his nose. The kid clutched his nose and ran to the nurses office. Everyone just stared at Dick. About 15 minutes later Dick was called down to the office and talked to the dean. Bruce was called and told the story that Dick told them.

''So Dick will receive detention Friday.'' said the dean motioning them towards the door. So Dick carried on his day as usual

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wally West~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''WOOOOOO'' yelled wally standing up in the mustang he was riding in. Approaching Gotham high school. He walked into his home room and sat on top of his desk like he usually does and started talking to his friends and out of the corner of his eye he could see Dick Grayson staring at him or at least he thinks. Than out of nowhere one of his friends decides to walk up to Dick and slam his hands on the desk and said

''Hey fag why u staring at Wally'' Looking straight in Dicks eyes and Wally was about to say something to but Dick punched the guy square in the face and he fell flat on the ground, got up and ran out of the room. Dick was called to the office and class went on as if nothing happen. So the day went on and wally was walking down the hallway when he heard the cheerleaders talking about what happened this morning

''So did u guys hear that Dick Grayson broke Billy's nose'' whispered Megan in the little group the girls made.

''Man you should of seen the blood that came out of his nose it was awesome'' Wally said walking up to the group of the girls.

''Hey Wally'' They said together except Megan she just turned around and shut her locker and walked away.

''No way it was gross'' Said one of the girls. The bell rang and they all departed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Megan heard was a slamming noise she looked looked up to see Billy's hands on Dick Grayson's desk. She looked down when she felt the vibrate of her phone she took it out and saw it was from her friend sitting right next to Dick. The text read.

Margret: hey you should totally sleep with billy next slut.

Megan:sure

But on the inside Megan was really hurt but she was use to it by now. When she looked back up Billy was on the ground clutching his nose and about 15 minutes later Dick was called down to the office. The day went on like usual stop and talk to friends in hallway after class.

''Did you guys hear that Dick Grayson broke Billy's nose'' Megan whispered to the her friends. But then wally had to show up.

''Man you should of seen the blood that came out of his nose it was awesome'' Wally said as he walked up to the group of girls.

''Hey Wally'' They all said at the same time except Megan. She just grabbed her stuff and shut her locker, turned and left the girls and Wally. As Megan was walking down the hallway she turned left and a teacher appeared.

''Mr. Merlyn what can I do for u'' Meagan asked a shocked expression. (This will mean saying in head []) [How did he get there] thought Megan.

''Well I heard your conversation with Wally,Margret, and Amanda and you three will receive detention on Friday'' Mr. Merlyn said turning around and started to walk away.

~~~~~~~~~Conner Kent~~~~~~~~~~

Conner was walking down the the hallway when a kid came rushing past him clutching his nose. He just shrugged it off and continued down the hall to his class. When he was about to open the door to his class which was right across the hall from the deans office he could hear Bruce Wayne and the dean talking about what Dick did and so Dick got detention on Friday.

''Conner'' he jumped at the sound of his name.

''y yes sir'' Conner asked the dean

''listening in on the conversation that earns you a detention on Friday plus your late for class'' The dean said shutting the office door. Connor just turned around and walked into the classroom.

''Mr. Kent do you have a reason for being late'' asked

''no I don't have a reason for being late'' Connor answered as he took hi seat next to Megan.

''so Megan I was wandering since prom was coming up if you would come with me'' Billy asked Megan

''sorry Billy but I don't want to go to prom with someone that got there nose broke but a 13 year old '' Megan responded which made Conner smile a little because he kind of had a crush on Megan. He was glad that Megan rejected Billy. He has tried to bring up the courage to ask her to prom but he just cant do it.

So the four of them have to prepare for Fridays detention what will happen in the detention?

AN: so tell me what you guys think and please give me tips on how to make it better. Oh and this is a birdflash and supermartion fic.


End file.
